1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of accessories for trucks. More specifically, the present invention relates to an enclosure for use with pickup trucks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of their huge cargo capacity, pickup trucks are popular vehicles. However, they present some drawbacks for individual, day to day use. A particular problem stems for the lack of enclosed storage space.
Presently, there is a lack of secure storage in a pickup truck. Any object may be lifted out of the bed when unattended. Even in the cab, there is no place to hide valuables from view unless they are small enough to store in the glove box. This provides a tempting target for thieves to break into the truck. Examples of cargo that is at risk include golf clubs, power tools, etc.
One method of addressing this problem is trunk boxes that mount to the side rails of the vehicle next to the cab. However, these boxes are very difficult to access particularly for smaller people. Moreover, after gaining access to such a trunk box, it is common to take the items to the tailgate to perform work with them. In addition, these boxes are generally permanently mounted, thus shrinking the useable truck bed area.
Therefore, there is a need for a secure enclosure that is convenient to access and does not permanently occupy truck bed space.